Chances
by Marymel
Summary: A conversation between Captain Brass and Morgan Brody. Spoilers for "Genetic Disorder."


**Chances**

**One of my very favorite episodes of CSI Season 12 was "Genetic Disorder." I loved the interaction with Brass and Doc Robbins, and Brass and Greg. But I wondered why there hasn't been much between Brass and Morgan. So I thought of this little story. Spoilers for "Genetic Disorder."**

**Okay, I know the title's kind of lame, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**I do not own CSI.**

After apologizing to Doc Robbins, Jim Brass felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. They had been friends for years, and Jim knew that Al and his wife Judy had a good marriage.

As he was leaving the morgue, he saw Morgan Brody on her way to the morgue. She looked up from the evidence file she was looking at and nodded at the detective.

"Morgan," Jim said. Morgan managed a small smile.

"Everything okay?" the CSI asked.

"Yeah. Look, I know I probably don't need to say this, but I owe you an apology."

Morgan blinked in surprise. "I'm not the one..."

"No, you're right," Jim interrupted. "I just came from talking to Al."

The young woman's eyes widened. "You did?"

Nodding, Jim said, "Look, long story short, my marriage ended badly. And when I thought the same thing happened to Al and Judy...I was wrong."

Morgan sighed and nodded. "I never knew you were married."

Jim smiled sadly. "Yeah, a long time ago. I had a daughter, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jim said with a sigh. "Ellie."

Morgan pursed her lips, studying the detective. "I didn't know."

"She was in L.A. last time I heard."

"Oh, yeah?"

Jim nodded at the young CSI. "Yeah, but we don't...I haven't given up on her, but I think she gave up on herself."

Morgan smiled thoughtfully. "I'm sorry."

Jim sighed. "It's all right. You know, when you were hijacked a couple of months ago, and your dad was so scared he'd lose you..."

Morgan placed a hand on Jim's arm.

"I know it's still early," Jim continued, "But you and your dad have a second chance. Not too many people get that kind of a chance."

Morgan smiled. She knew her father, undersheriff Conrad Ecklie, had been worried after the hijacking. She knew that coming to work at the best crime lab in the country would also mean having to see her father more often. She was prepared for that just so she could be a part of the best team there was. In the short time she'd been there, Morgan had come to feel that the team was part of her family, especially Doc Robbins. And even though she was still getting to know Captain Brass, she had heard about him from others on the team and had a lot of respect for him.

"I-I'm still getting to know him again," Morgan said. "I am sorry about your daughter."

Jim smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize to Al."

Giving his arm a gentle squeeze, Morgan said, "You know, if I can get a second chance with my dad, there's no reason to believe you can't have one with your daughter."

Jim smiled at the young woman who had come to be a valued member of the team. "Thank you, Morgan."

"Thank you," Morgan said. "And I do hope things get better between you and your daughter."

"Well, she's always in my thoughts," Jim explained with a slight smile. "But as for whether or not she'll ever come back to me...like I said, I haven't given up on her, even if it feels like she gave up on herself."

Morgan shrugged and smiled. "Maybe she'll stop giving up. Who knows?"

Jim smiled. "Maybe."

Morgan extended her hand for Jim to shake. As he shook her hand, Jim said, "Thank you, Morgan."

Smiling thoughtfully, Morgan said, "Your welcome."

As Jim left, Morgan walked into the morgue and saw Doc Robbins standing above the slab.

"I just saw Captain Brass," she said.

Al smiled. "Yes, he was just apologizing for the way he acted about the whole...case."

Morgan smiled. She was glad that Jim trusted her enough to tell her about why he acted the way he did when Judy Robbins was suspected of killing the geneologist that was found dead in her and Al's home. And she truly did hope that Brass would someday get a second chance to have a good relationship with his daughter. After all, if she could get a second chance with _her_ father, surely Jim could have another chance with his daughter.

_Anything is possible,_ she thought.


End file.
